nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Weekly Analysis 2:Nickolas The Hedgehog
Well, its a new week. Today is the 2nd episode of weekly analysis. This time, we have Nickolas The Hedgehog. Or Nick for short. Attributes Strength-8/10 Speed-10/10 Durability-8/10 Intelligence-5/10 Skill-9/10 Overall-40/50 Rank A- Nick has great strength, speed, and durability. However, since it is safe to say that he dropped out of school, it is unlikely that Nick even made it to high school. That would result in his intelligence suffering. His skill is a little above average because of how Nick often combines his attacks Feats Well lets take a look at some of the things Nick has done. 1.Nick survived a fight with Vexu when Vexu was considered to be almost 3 times as strong. Although it is true that the only reason he survived is because of Dillian. 2.Nick has a total of 8 DIFFERENT FORMS! (Lightning, Super, Super 2, Super 3, Mystic, Contained Dragon, Dragon, and Dark) (There may be another form that I forgot) 3.Nick has the distinction of being the only character so far that has mental equipping. 4.Nick has recently been crowned The King of Mobius. Taking the throne after Vuxo retires from the throne after 958 years of ruling! 5.Nick has fought characters with crazy amounts of power. He didn't win every battle, but he won a lot of them. (He has beaten: Radik, Nappaxe, Zigath, Cydik, Metal, Nate, Nathanyl, Kita, Xircon, Xircorith, Ion, and even Xirsec) (He also managed to beat Ty in their first battle) (He even killed Sonic in their 2nd battle) (He has lost to: Vexu, Goku, Ty and Scourge) (He has tied Sonic in their first battle) 6.Nick is THE ONLY HERO'S DESTINY CHARACTER that has faced their DBZ counterpart so far. He may have lost to Goku, but he has nothing to be ashamed of. 7.Nick has made the most appearances in OMB/FDM He has been in FDM 5 times and in OMB 5 times. Making him one of the few characters that has been in more than 1 battle. He has only one loss in FDM(the tag battle) But he has 3 losses in OMB.(Ty, Scourge, and Goku) He has no ties in FDM. But has tied Sonic once in OMB. 8.Mystic Nick is a universe buster. If minimum can destroy planets and solar systems... If moderate can destroy 5 galaxies... Then maximum then destroy 10 galaxies at once. However, that is only possible if he uses a special attack. He can't break a galaxy by punching it in the face. (even though I doubt that galaxies have faces) Summary Nick has done many things in his short time being alive. His journey began when his parents died from a robbery. Judging from where he came from, Nick has come a long way. If his parents were alive, they would be proud of him. Because of his vast improvement since then, I have given him an extra 5 points. His new score is: 45/50 The Conclusion Nick's power comes from within himself. He is believed to be a younger version of Vuxo. Considering that they have similar attitudes and personalities, it is safe to say that Nick could possibly become almost as strong as Vuxo. All in all, Nick's problems come from his backstory. If he hadn't lost his parents, he would be smarter. Sadly, if he would have kept them... He never would have been kidnapped by ninjas, would have never met anyone from the dojo, and Mobius would have been doomed. I think him losing them, may have been for the best. FINAL SCORE 45/50 RANK A Category:Analysis